The new variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties ‘Centurion’ (not patented) and ‘Rahi’ (not patented). The new variety was created during the course of a planned plant-breeding program and was assigned the breeder code, F130. The new variety has since been named ‘Centra Blue’.
The new variety was determined to be distinct from the parent varieties ‘Centurion’ and ‘Rahi’ by its later harvest period and larger fruit size.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by cuttings (softwood and hardwood) shows that the unique combination of characteristics of the variety come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. True to type plants of the new variety may also be produced by in vitro propagation. The variety has been asexually reproduced at Ruakura, Waikato, New Zealand.